Confounded Hearts!
by Crystalice24201
Summary: Riku and Sora are in a boarding school, where twists and turns are the name of the game, and also where little secrets are brewing. SoraxRiku and a bit of Akuroku. Rated M for future chapters
1. Beginnings, warnings, and Charlie

**Author's Strange notes**: Hello all, and welcome to Confounded Hearts! This is a Kingdom Hearts story, based on Riku/Sora. _**>>Rated M For Future Chapters **_

NOTE: This story is boy/boy. If you no like, stay away. I mean, FAR away. And please don't leave any nasty comments, either. That would just ruin it for my other readers :) –**cough-** If I have any -**cough**-

If you have any ideas for the story, you can PM me and such. Or you can review. Remember, this is my first story EVER! And I know Destiny High is so often overused that it's just plain annoying, but my brain's just walked off -check that, ran away as fast as it could in terror- when I tried to figure out movie making. Suggestions are sacred. -bows down-

On with the show!

_**Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, there would be more Boy/Boy action, and that scene at the end with Sora and Kairi? Riku would have crept up behind Sora, and… Well, that's why I don't own it. I don't own Charlie the Unicorn, either :) IT'S SO AWESOME!!! I swear. Whoops, better get on with it…**_

* * *

1. Warnings, Beginnings, and Charlie

* * *

It was a fine, sunny morning. The birds were singing their sweet melodies, the squirrels were chattering over fallen nuts, but the important part… 

It was a school day.

Riku Mundarai walked along the memorized path to school. His head was down, and his silver hair shot down to his back. _Another whole year!_ He thought miserably. He was so deeply wrapped up in his slightly depressing thoughts that he didn't notice the person standing right in front of him.

Riku looked up and smirked. "Hey Roxas." The boy stood with his arms crossed and his head shaking slightly from side to side with a playful smile on his face. His hair, as usual, stood up on one side. "Glad to see you haven't yet cured your bed head."

Roxas Hikari grinned, his blue eyes twinkling. "Glad to see you decided to return to the world of the living. Course, first you just had to run into me. I don't think my foot will ever be the same!" The blonde made a great show of rubbing his foot. "Anyway, what's been eating your mind lately?"

Riku groaned. "Lets see, we're going back to that lunatic building called school, with cross, flabby-eyed adults they call teachers, and where we have to go from class to class 'learning' what we'll just forget in about 10 years. Need I say more?"

Roxas nudged him. "Don't sound so cheerful, Riku. At least there will be some new kids. _That's_ always interesting!"

Riku smirked. "More prey in the game. Now come on, Mr. Snooty Pants. We'll be late for our first day of prison! God forbid!"

* * *

Sora Malcite walked towards the large boarding school in front of him. He could have easily fit his last two homes in it and still have room to spare. He opened the front door, and stepped inside. Curiously, he gazed around him at what would be 'home' for the next 10 months. 

Sora kicked his feet at the rug glumly. He would have rather been anywhere but here. After the… accident, he had been moved here. His brother Cloud was in the nearby college, and now Sora had to go to this boarding school where he knew absolutely nobody. It didn't help that it was an all boy's school, and the boys, being extra horny from lack of girls, who probably prey on the next best thing. Freshmen. And that was exactly what Sora was. A freshman that knew nobody, nothing, not their pasts, or the groups, or _anything!_

Oh joy, he just couldn't _wait_ to start.

He slipped into a room where a woman with brown hair was typing on a computer. Sora cleared his throat. "Err… Uh…"

She looked up and smiled, her green eyes twinkling. "You are Sora Malcite, correct?"

Sora was taken-back. "How did you…?"

"Not much gets past me, sweetie. They didn't hire me as secretary for nothing." She nodded. "I bet you want me to show you to your dorm. I hope you get along with your roommate. And that would be…" She flipped through a bright blue binder that seemed to be over filled with papers. "Ah… Interesting. Seems like you'll be spending the years with no other than Riku Mundarai himself."

"What?" Asked Sora nervously when she paused. "Did Riku do anything?"

Her kind voice faltered. "Well… I'll let you see for yourself. He has been a bit of a '_player'_ in the past. Come along then. I'll show you to your room. By the way, my name's Aerith."

Sora gave her his goofy smile. "Thanks!"

Aerith smiled back.

* * *

"I wonder who I'll be stuck with this year?" Riku pondered. He shuddered. "Last year with Tidus was horrible. He would wake me up in the middle of the night –every night, mind you- having sex with some random person he would just forget about the next day. No wonder my grades dipped."

Roxas laughed. "Look who's talking, Mr. I'm-Having-Sex-So-Shut-Up-And-Accept-It! And don't kid yourself. The light bulb above your head never lit up a day in your life."

Riku tried to look hurt, but failed miserably. "Well at least I'm not dragged into every spare classroom by that redhead for an oral wrestling match!" Roxas turned beat red and muttered obscenities while Riku roared with laughter.

"Ah Roxas, I would recognize that particular shad of delicate red anywhere!" The said person turned only to be caught in a ferocious death squeeze his boyfriend thought was a 'hug'.

"A-Axel!" Roxas choked, and Axel released him with a smirk.

"Oh sorry, my bed head lover. Did I ruin your handsome features? We can't have that can we, seeing as you're my roomie!"

Roxas choked harder, and Riku thumped him on the back. "W-What?"

Axel gave a smirk that would give even Riku a run for his money, and his hand lifted to scratch his flaming red head. "Well my dad placed a few chosen calls, and bam! The school decided us worthy of being messmates!" He placed a warm kiss on the blonde's forehead. "And I think everyone knows what we'll be doing in the dark corners of our bed sheets."

"Not that we would want to!" Riku scoffed. While they had been having that interesting conversation, their feet had led them straight to the big double doors of the so-called 'prison'.

The group stepped inside. "Aerith! Another year with the well-known secretary! My, aren't you looking especially stunning today! Are you sure you don't want us to bow? Or drop on our knees in front of your glorious presence?"

"Oh ha ha, very funny Axel. I'm not sure I can say the same to you, for your presence isn't glorious, more like revolting and sad. Anyways, Riku." She turned, blocking out the red's protests but winking at the snorting blonde. "I would like to have a word with you. Here…" She fished out a pair of keys and tossed them to the flaming rouge, who had been just about to complain. Roxas pulled Axel away to find their new room, and probably give it a tester.

Aerith walked into her office, with Riku behind. She turned and glared straight into his eyes. _I'm in trouble already, and I haven't even gotten to my dorm! _"I was just with your new roommate showing him the room. I know, exactly, what you are going to do with him. And Riku, I'm warning you. I don't want him to come running to my office in the middle of the night. Don't hurt him. Or I swear to god, I won't be as kind to you this time." The burning in her eyes made Riku uncomfortable.

"And what makes you say I would come on to him?" Riku tried to form his face into a feeling of hurt. "Hmm, he's probably not even my _type_, anyways."

"Riku, you don't have a type. The rumours and the proof are strong defenders against that. Now they're saying you slept with every freshman and senior last year in Destiny High."

Riku hitched his signature smirk on. "Ah, don't worry. I'm sure he could handle it. Every other person I've 'dated' made it through, didn't they? And I would like the pleasure of having the key to my dorm."

Aerith handed the key over giving Riku a sad smile as he walked out into the hall.

"Sora isn't like any of the people you've been with Riku. I hope you realise that before it's too late."

* * *

Sora stood with his back to the window, observing his handiwork. Desk littered with pencils, paper, and other utensils, books scattered on the floor for easy access, clothes hanging out of the dresser (making their bid for freedom), and the sheets on the bed messed up to a I-Just-Got-Out-Of-Bed state. He let out a sigh of satisfaction and collapsed on the bed with his arm outstretched. At least here nobody could force him to clean up. He was very proud of himself for making his half of the room feel like home. 

Home. _Wonder what that's like… _He thought dully.

But oh, that pillow was so comfortable. Thank god he came to the place a day early. Even though the extra day was for unpacking and exploring. He smiled as a memory drifted him to sleep.

* * *

_A boy of 12 lay spread out on his bed, the bed sheets pushed to the end. His blonde hair stuck up in random directions, and his mouth was half open. He was deep enough asleep that not even fireworks above his head could wake him up._

_Or so _he_ thought._

_A younger boy of 8 slowly crept up to the side of the bed. Today his parents had sent him to wake up the sleeping mountain that was his brother. His brown locks quivered slightly as he sat down right beside the other's head._

"_Charlie… Chaaaaaarlie… Chaarlie…" He started chanting softly, his eyes sparkling with happiness. "Chaaaaaaaaaaarlieeeeeee…"_

_The blonde groaned and rolled over. "You've got to stop watching Charlie the Unicorn, Sora. It's not good for my health."_

_Sora shook his head stubbornly. "Wake up you silly sleepy-head!!" He stood up and started shoving the blonde's side. "Chaaarlie, Chaaaaaar-…"_

"_Sora, I mean it. I want to have at least one day of this summer just for sleeping. You can go tell Mum and Dad that, since they're the only one's here to send _you_ to wake me up. And for the last time, it's Cloud, not Charlie!"_

_Sora climbed onto the bed and started jumping right beside Cloud. "Nooo, Charlie! You have to come with me to Candy Mountain! We could go visit the Leoplurodon! Then we can sing the Candy Mountain Candy Cave Song, and jump around in circles with the letters! We can go on the bridge of hope and wonder! And Candy Mountain gives you **candy!! **That's because it's a land of sweets, and joy, and joyne-AHHH!" Sora gave a yelp as his foot slipped. He crashed onto the ground by the other's bed._

_Cloud groaned and sat up, his arms supporting him while he blearily blinked his ocean blue eyes. "Just go back downstairs, Sora. I'm not getting up today, no matter what you… Sora?" He leaned over the side of the bed and found the brunette sitting in a tight ball, his arms wrapped tightly around his knees with his head buried into his lap. He sniffed._

_Cloud shot out of the bed and kneeled by the younger's side. "Sora, are you ok? What happened, where do you hurt? Oh, Sora, I'm so sorry for not-…" His voice faltered. The brunette jumped up and grinned goofily at his brother. "Got you up!" He yelled triumphantly before scurrying out of the room, the blonde hot on his heels._

_Cloud roared in anger. "Come BACK here, you little squirt!!"_

_Sora screamed with laughter. "You'll never catch MEE!!"_

* * *

**ASN:** Nyahaha! Chapter one is now finished! 

I think that after a few chapters, I may start another story. Just for a change :).

Reviews are welcome and LOVED TO PIECES!!! Pretty please? I'll make Sora give you the puppy eyes! ;) More reviews equals for inspiration:)


	2. Introducing Riku!

**Author's Odd Notes:** Hey, it's me again. Here is the second chapter! Last chapter the dividers wouldn't work, so I'll try and figure that out. Heh, thanks for the review:D

Whee!! I got reviews!! Sorry, random hyper moments ;)

Disclaimer: I do not – in any way – own Kingdom Hearts. I know, it's a sad, sad truth. But when I get Kingdom Hearts, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!! Too bad that's not now, huh?

Chapter 2: Introducing Riku!

Riku walked through the all-too-familiar halls. It was always the same, Aerith would warn him about his roommate, he would pretend nice, have sex with them, then find the best way – or worst, in their opinion – to brutally break up with them so they wouldn't think twice about coming back. Of course, that meant he switched roommates about every two months or so. That was all right with him.

Riku frowned. It wasn't the fact that she _had_ warned him. It was _how_ she had done it _I won't be as kind this time…_ Of course when his 'victims' were pushed away, they went to Aerith. Then he would get a yelling, maybe some extra homework and that kind of stuff, but she never did anything too drastic. Guess she just finally got sick of what he did.

He smirked. _I_ w_onder who this roommate could be._ He thought it over, walking through the deserted halls. This kid could be a bit of fun, enough for a few _sessions_ at least. He just had to find a way to shake him off later. After all, he was a _player,_ and players do not, repeat, _do not_ stick. He shuddered slightly, thinking about the last time he was attached…

"Riku!" The silver haired senior pushed his thought aside as he was engulfed into a hug. He sighed, smiling. "Hey Yuna."

The girl backed away a foot, grinning from ear to ear. Even though this was an all boys' school, they hired female teachers. And these female teachers – like Aerith – brought their nieces sometimes. Ever since the girl set foot in the place, she became a regular. Word was she had slept with as many people as himself.

The cinnamon brown hair girl frowned and her hand went back. SMACK!

"Ouch! Yuna, what was that for?" He rubbed the side of his face. That was going to leave a mark.

"That was for all the broken heart last year, and this…" SMACK! "Is a little present for all the hearts you're going to break this year! It's just a little warning because if another person runs to Aerith's office…" She raised her hand threateningly.

Riku held his arms in front of his face. "Alright! All right! I got your point. Has Aerith been telling you stories again?"

Yuna put her arms behind her back and stomped on Riku's foot. "Nope! She's been telling me the facts!"

The senior backed into the wall. "Well at this rate, I won't be alive to make facts _or_ stories. Doesn't your aunt have anything for you to do?"

Yuna's eyes widened. "Oh no! I almost forgot! See ya later, Riku!" She started bolting down the hall but at the end she turned back. "If your roomie comes running in the middle of the night, you'll get more than a kick or slap!"

Riku chuckled softly to himself. "Such a sweet and charming girl…" He continued on his path. _This roomie… No one's told me his name. Hmm, and it seems like everybody wants to protect him. He'll probably collapse if I tell him what I have planned for him… Nah, he'll collapse if I even suggest sex. Wouldn't be the first time that happened._

He stopped at his dorm room. _Can't believe I'm actually a bit nervous!_ He turned the knob, waited a second, and pushed the door wide open.

"Holy…"

He stepped inside and stopped. He stood frozen in the doorway, eyeing the scene in font of him. Had a tornado struck? One half of the room was hospital room neat while the other… Was a total and complete disaster. _Everything_ was scattered _everywhere._

He slowly stepped around the piles of clothes and settled his gaze on the bed. Chocolate brown gravity-defying locks stood from the figure's head. His face was calm, the slightly pale skin smooth. Judging by the facts that his eyes were closed and his breathing was regular, he must have fallen asleep. Riku smiled. Well, they were right so far. He would try to get this one. But he still had no clue why they would protect _him_ of all people. His eyes narrowed, and he looked closer. This boy was a freshman… That just makes his job easier. The kid won't be suspecting a thing.

* * *

Thump! "Ahh!" BANG!

Sora lifted his head up from the ground. _That's strange, I could have sworn I went to sleep on the bed…_ He sat up and instantly winced. _Ouch… What happened to my back?_ He looked up and found himself staring up into the most gorgeous aqua eyes he ever had the fortune to see. Oh great, now he was becoming corny, too! That fall must have affected his brain.

"Hmm… So you are alive. Never thought you of all people would wake yourself up by banging your head on the wall." Apparently, the eyes were attached to a body; a pretty good-looking body, but a body none-the-less. Silky smooth silver hair, a perfect mouth formed into a smirk, and those eyes… Sora groaned and rubbed his forehead. The god – he had to be one – smirked broader and straightened up. "When you're done complaining, you can pick up that suitcase you threw to the side. Apparently you don't like being woken up with heavy objects thrown on you. Hmm, what a shame."

Sora pushed himself up, wincing at the surge of pain from his head. "I'm not your slave," he muttered indignantly. "Well I guess I didn't know people just love being disturbed from sleep by flying objects." His head felt dizzy while his sight blurred around the edges. There was a little drum inside his head, steadily pounding away. He sat down hard on the bed.

The silver haired boy crossed his arms, shaking his head slightly. "And who are you? You're obviously too young to be attending. Are you a nephew of a teacher who loves to mess up people's rooms?"

The brunette pouted. "I'm not that young! I'm 15 for your information, and my name's _Sora_." He slowly pushed himself off the bed, minding his throbbing head. He glared at the senior. "I should be asking you the same question. Who are _you_?"

The older boy hitched his smirk back on and started walking towards the door. "Name's Riku. You are the lucky person who will be my roommate and bedmate. If you don't like that, you better start running. Course…" Here he looked Sora up and down, causing the younger's face to flush. "With your body I probably won't let you get away without at _least_ one good time. Unpack my bags, I'm going to visit some friends." He closed the door with a snap.

Sora scowled at the closed door. That guy was too demanding for his own good! He silently fumed to himself and - for lack of something better to do - he looked at the suitcases. Slowly a plan started to form in his mind. A grin lit up his face. He walked to the door and slid the lock, making sure he wouldn't be interrupted. He grabbed the two pair of keys from off the dresser. Hmm… Riku shouldn't have left them behind. Oh well! Too bad for him.

Quickly and quietly Sora went to work on his Master Plan.

* * *

Riku stopped in front of Axel and Roxas' dorm. He listened closely. There was a murmuring of voices, a pause, then a thump as if something had fallen roughly to the ground. He smiled at the image of a certain spiky haired brunette falling to the floor. He knocked on the door, and the moans issuing from the room stopped suddenly. "What do you want?" called an annoyed voice. Riku chuckled.

"You guys sound pretty occupied in there!" Slight scuffling noises came from the other side – there was a click and the door swung open to reveal a very dishevelled blonde. "Oh, hi Riku. Should have known. It's like you have a sex detector or something." The said boy raised a silvery brow, noticing the other's hair was ruffled.

"Hey Riku!" Axel grinned from the only bed in the room. "What'd you come here for?"

Riku smirked and leaned against the doorway. "For lack of a better thing to do. My roommate's unpacking. By the way, do you think your room will be able to hold out for a whole year?"

Axel smirked back, pulling Roxas onto the bed and ruffling his hair. The blonde tried to push away, muttering darkly to himself. "We have considered our verdict, and believe it will hold! Though we may need to give it a test." He sighed happily. "Poor Roxy won't be able to stand for a week!" Roxas groaned and stopped fighting Axel to which the redhead beamed. The younger turned his head to Riku. "So? What's your roommate like?"

Riku sank into the couch and spread his arms onto the back. "He's a freshman. Looks a lot like Roxas." He nodded at the blonde, who gave Riku all of his attention, ignoring the redhead. "He has brown hair though. Your eyes are almost exactly alike." His brow furrowed and he frowned. "Scratch that, they look _exactly_ alike! Do you know him or something?"

Roxas smiled happily. "I know him a bit. When we go to family reunions on my mum's side he's there. His name's Sora, right?" He pushed Axel away, who had started to nuzzle his neck. "Not now Axel! Jeez!"

Axel whined and buried his head in further. "But I want to now! We all know that Riku's gonna use him and lose 'im."

The blonde's eyes widened. The edges of his mouth turned down, and his azure eyes filled with concern and… fright? "Riku, don't. Don't play your little pathetic games with him. Sora… You could say he's delicate, in a way. He used to be the most amazing person ever. He still is, come to think of it. But after what happened to him he's been a bit secluded and all that."

Riku growled in frustration. "Everyone's out to god damn protect him. He had a little in his past. Whoop-de-doo! (1) He should tough it out like every other person on this planet!"

Roxas shook his head. "You still don't get it do you? Sora hasn't been hurt before. He's _never_ been hurt. And I'm not just warning you for his sake! You see, Sora has an older brother named Cloud. If anyone hurts Sora in _any_ way, Cloud's on them. The last kid who messed with Sora ended up in the hospital for 3 months thanks to Cloud!"

Riku shrugged it off and walked out the door. "So I have to deal with an over protective brother. Nothing too difficult. Besides, the kid's gotta learn to fight for himself." He shut the door behind him, so the pair could have a bit of much needed _privacy_.

Axel observed the younger boy. "Why'd you argue with Riku? You know he'll get his way no matter what."

Roxas sighed and held his head in his hands. "Sora was one of the only reasons that I would go to those boring family reunions. I just don't want him to be hurt, especially not Riku style. He'll be treated like some trash that came along with a Big Mac or something. And _some_ people have GOT to stop being arrogant bastards and learn it's not just them in the world!"

Axel pouted and sniffed. "You know what the worst thing is? Riku has that annoying attribute of ruining _my_ chances of getting laid! Oh, the irony!" The redhead jumped to the side to avoid the fist thrown at him.

Roxas laughed and pushed the older off the bed. "My god, you're a sex freak!"

Axel's head popped up by the side of the bed, his green eyes glimmering. "Only for you, my offensive yet incredibly adorable turtle dove!"

So started the pillow fight.

* * *

A/N: Heh, I had a lot of fun writing this! Any spelling mistakes, you can contact me ;) I actually got reviews! Awesome :D

(1) I just can't see Riku saying this, but I have Hercules stuck in my head XD

Crissy: BAD, Riku. BAD! Sora doesn't deserve your badness!

Riku: And what are YOU going to do about it?

Sora: Uh, Riku? She's the author. She can make your life REAL bad.

Crissy: Heh, I'll send Axel after you!

Axel: There is absolutely NO WAY I would go to Riku. He's just plain odd –huggles Roxas-

Roxas: AXEL!!! Not in front of the fan girls!

Riku: T.T What did I do wrong?!?!?

Heh, anyway! Stay tuned for the NEXT chapter! Wonder what Sora's up to, hmm?


End file.
